No Choice
by DemonLen
Summary: Rin of Heaven, the successor of her father the King, falls in love with a human boy. As punishment she's banned from the Kingdom of Heaven. As she adapts to her new life, a war between Heaven and Hell is beginning. How will this end?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the VOCALOIDS, just using the characters in this fanfic.

A/N: This fic, we, and yes, WE made it, me and a friend of mine made this fic. I can't speak English very well, so I asked her help to type this in English and because I don't know how to say this all in a good English, so she typed all of the story (I'm so mean T_T), I gave her the ideas of this story and she wrote it with her style. I just re-editing this, adding some lines, some dialogues (in the next chapter, this one does not have any dialogues), and fix somethings… and upload this. I really want to thank her because if she's not here, this story would never be realized. You can say that this is a collab. or something? Okay I don't care what you call it as long as this thing can be read, please enjoy~

Additional Note: Please, no flame! T_T

Prologue

.

.

.

There are two kingdoms in a place unknown to Earthlings. The first kingdom is in a dark place in the core of Earth. The buildings are old 16th century style and the roads the same. Most of the buildings are painted in a bright red in order to make it a bit lighter. The people living there have wings as dark as the night sky without the shine of the stars and the moon. They are known as "demons" or "devils", suitable it now is. It didn't used to be that way before. That was before the wicked Kings and Queens got power. Now, one cannot trust these people, because wicked they also have become.

Most of these people are soldiers trained to kill and show no mercy. They are forced to become this whether they like it or not. Slaves take care of the towns, yet they are looked down upon. The women, just as ruthless as the men. The children learning to become the same. A society where no one is free, yet no one cares. This kingdom is called the Kingdom of Hell.

To other kingdom is in a light place above the clouds. The buildings are the same as those of Greece and, by the roads, wonderful palm trees grow. The buildings and roads are all white. Most of them have plants growing up on their sides. The people living there have wings as white as the clouds they are above. They are known as "angels", their wings surely are angelic. Unlike the Kingdom of Hell, this kingdom has had more good rulers than bad. Their current ruler not being the best, but still very close. These people aren't all good, yet there are only a handful bad ones. There are no slaves, that being prohibited. Being a stabilized and organized civilization, these people have it well and live in what you'd call an utopia. This kingdom is known as the Kingdom of Heaven.

650 human years ago, a war began between these two kingdoms. It was a cold, long war. The merciless soldiers of Hell attacked the Kingdom of Heaven. The Kingdom of Hell is an offensive force unlike the Kingdom of Heaven which was a defensive one. The soldiers of Hell had armor and shields as dark as their wings, whilst their uniform was crimson red. Their main weapons were swords and scythes. They also had chariots along with a few archers. Their flaw is their lack in defense because of only concentrating of offense. However, strong, quick, trained for war, and many, the warriors of Hell attacked.

The Kingdom of Heaven is, as said, a defensive force. Their armor shining silver, as shields golden as the bright sun above them, and uniform as blue as the Earth's sky after rainfall. The main weapons they used were spears along with bows and arrows. They have a long strong wall around their border with watchers and archers in the high towers connected to the wall. Within that wall, is another wall. This wall is their last protection against invaders. Along that wall are high-class special trained defensive mages and archers. But, to get to that wall, one must go through a jungle filled with dangers as well as special trained guerilla soldiers. Yes, Heaven's defense is indeed amazing, however, it prevents them from expanding their kingdom. Also, their offensive strength is way below that of Hell's.

As the war developed, Hell's warriors broke through the first wall and entered the jungle in thousands. Heaven's guerillas kept them busy while taking them out slowly. The special trained mages of Heaven protected the border to the kingdom whilst the war was becoming worse and worse. Hell's resources seemed unlimited and Heaven's defense seemed to be getting weaker. However, after 450 human years of war, it was clear that Hell could not win. The guerillas forced the now small army back to Hell. All in all took them 50 human years to make them all retreat and make sure no one was left. The bodies were disposed of and the re-building of the walls began. People from both sides mourned the lost ones. The kingdom of Hell had to work a lot to regain what they had lost, Heaven had to do the same.

Shortly after the victory, the King of Heaven was blessed with a gift, or should I say two. He received two children, one boy and one girl, twins. The boy was named Len whilst the girl was named Rin. Rin, being the firstborn, got the honor of being her father's successor. Both of them got a necklace each. Rin, being the successor, got the Treble Clef, whilst Len got the Bass Clef. The necklaces were dark as ashes, but had a shine that was as pure white as the first clouds after a rainy day. Both of the twins came to treasure their necklaces just as much as their relationship as twins.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom located in the underworld, or as we say, the Kingdom of Hell, they were planning something unpleasant, the bitter-sweet revenge for their fallen ones...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own vocaloid, we just own the story

Chapter 1

.

.

.

150 human years had passed, the twins are now 15 years old. The twins always played together every single day. Lovable, they both were. Golden locks, crystal clear blue eyes, and a magnificent pair of white wings each, looks to envy. Their relationship, also being abnormally great, made them even more admirable. However, only a few people knew about them. The king didn't tell many about their existence or where they were for their own sake. Even in Heaven, there are traitors.

One day, unlike the other, Rin woke up before her brother. This was usual: she would usually have woken him up and then gone to eat breakfast together. However, this morning, Rin decided to let him continue sleeping. She looked around the small bedroom, where they both slept in separate beds, then slowly opened the old wooden door in order to not wake Len up. Following the small hallway decorated with paintings of the kingdom and clocks, she came across the old, yet stable, stairs. She walked down the stairs quietly entering the open hallway. Turning right, she walked into the plain kitchen and made herself a simple sandwich. Their father paid for their expenses and let them live in this beautiful valley deep into the Great Forest. As Rin ate her sandwich standing up, she heard the birds of Heaven sing their lovely melodies as they did every morning. When she was done eating, she put on her hooded white cape and walked out of their small house.

The sun was shining as usual, but the grass was wet and cold to her feet. It didn't bother her, she was used to it. She walked to the big river flowing before her, dividing the valley, and crouched down to drink the crystal clear fresh water. After she had drunk the water she stood up wiping her mouth. She inhaled the fresh air in the beautiful green valley with closed eyes, enjoying the moment. When she opened her eyes she started flapping her wing gradually lifting from the ground. She flew over the river and to where the small forest path was. Landing and folding in her wings, she walked into the forest following the path which she and her brother had created. The forest thickened the further in she went.

However, she was not scared. She knew that there were no dangerous creatures around that she couldn't handle. The siblings knew the forest as well as their own names. They had been in there, playing, since they'd been left to live by themselves. The forest always had something to give, such as a waterfall or a very small valley with beautiful flowers. Always did they explore there. Now days, whenever they went to explore, they would bring a small bag of healing herbs with them. In their house's basement they had many books. These books contained a lot of knowledge about various things. Len once had found a book about healing and medicine which they both read together. Using the pictures and descriptions in the book, they searched for the herbs and learned how to use them. Useful… indeed.

Rin continued walking down the path when she felt like drifting off the path and go to her right, which she did. She kept wandering while evading trees and roots while walking further and further in. In the end she came by a small open space where the sun shone through and a small stream by the edge of the sun's shine was running. There she saw a flower. A bright yellow flower with a small cylinder in the middle. 'Isn't that what the humans call a Daffodil?', she thought as she approached it. As she sat down by it to examine it, she noticed a small space in between some leafs and sticks. She removed them out of curiosity. She was surprised to see a small harbor down below. It didn't take her long to realize that it was Earth where the humans lived, none of the beings had wings.

By the harbor full of sailing boats along with some ships there were white houses with plain beauty. As she looked at the small city, she noticed a blue haired boy walking down a street. The colour of his hair made her a bit curious about him. She kept looking at him, noticing his plain clothing. He was wearing a bit too big blue t-shirt along with some long comfortable milky-brown pants and a pair of seemingly new blue sneakers with white at the front and a short yellow line at the side. It was rather windy outside. The teenage boy's hair was blowing in the wind while he was walking rather gracefully down to a small fruit stand. He talked to the old lady selling the food. Judging by their expressions, both seemed to enjoy the conversation.

After a while they said their goodbyes and the boy walked back with a bag containing the fruit he had bought. Halfway home, he stopped and reached out his hand. It seemed as if he was seeing if it was raining. He then looked up and she saw his face. He's beautiful. Although, that's not how a male usually would be described, that was the only word she found fitting for him. She became enchanted of his deep blue eyes, though, she couldn't see them clearly. He then looked back down and kept walking. Rin felt a bit disappointed for she wanted to look at him more. She kept looking at him until he entered his house. She sat there for a while thinking about him, but her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden realization. Len! She had completely forgotten about him. She stood up, covered the small hole and in a rush, ran back home. Not wanting to forget the place where the hole was, she tried to memorize the path, knowing that the bright yellow flower was near the hole.

When she reached home, she was welcomed by her confused and worried brother. He asked where she had been in a relieved, yet panicked voice. She answered that she had taken a walk in the forest. Len kept asking questions, but Rin changed subject as fast as she could. She did not want her brother to know that she'd been spying on a human boy, he'd just tease her or tell her that she shouldn't. He already was teasing her about her length. Yes, she's indeed short compared to her younger brother which annoyed her, but only a slightest bit, but she was still the elder sibling.

Later the same day, she decided to visit the place one more. The thought of seeing the blue haired male made her excited, but it was too late to see him now when the moon was replacing the bright sun. Tomorrow, maybe? No, surely. Days passed and Rin continued to visit that place every single day. The lack of his sister's presence made Len worried and extremely bored at first, but after a while he got used to it. He started reading their books instead. Rin, however, just kept visiting the place for longer amount of time. She found out that the boy seemed to love ice-cream and the colour blue. He also usually wore a blue scarf which he had seemed to have forgotten on the first day that she saw him. He also seemed very popular in the pleasant city in which he lived. Thinking about him became her new hobby, he became her first obsession. 'Love, could this be called that?' she thought.

One day when she was walking to the place, as usual, she felt another presence. Looking around, though, she found no one. Rin kept walking believing that it was only superstition. She never knew, though, that the feeling she had was right. Two eyes were watching her from the shadows. Feet were slowly walking after her making no sound. The shadow lurker saw her looking at something. Slowly edging forward, the eyes slightly saw the planet Earth. Rin was mumbling her thoughts about the male, her gaze never leaving Earth.

The lurker barely heard what she said, but knew, from what he heard, that she was in love with a human. Making the leafs slightly rustle, the lurker left quickly. Rin was startled. She looked for the cause of the sound, but nothing found. Thus, in fear she rushed home.

.

.

.

Nighttime had come. Rin and Len were preparing to sleep. Only the sound of cicadas and the water in the stream was heard outside, it's a peaceful night as the other. However, a loud banging of the door was heard. Rin and Len rushed down to the door with shocked expressions. ´Who would come at this time?´ the siblings wondered. Len, quickly approaching the door before her sister, stopped before it asking who it was.

"We're henchmen of the King!" a deep male voice answered. Len reached out for the handle and unlocked the door. Slowly pushing the heavy door open he looked in surprise at the men before him. They wore the armor and clothes of Heaven's warriors. All three also had a badge showing that they served the King closely.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a questioning tone.

"We're here to lead Rin to our lord." Only being able to see his face because of the helmet, she stared into the cold green eyes of the soldier. Behind him were the two other soldiers standing in a tense matter. One male, one female.

"For what?" Len asked breaking the silence.

"We were only told to bring her to him, now!" the soldier answered looking back at Len. He looked back at his sister in an insecure way. Rin just nodded at him, approving the order. She asked them to wait as she went up and changed clothes.

When she came back down, minutes later, she took on her cloak and joined the soldiers. After saying goodbye to her younger twin, she flew away with the soldiers. While she was flying to the castle, she wondered one thing, what could The King, which is her father, possibly want?


End file.
